pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Grease: The original soundtrack from the motion picture
Grease: The original soundtrack from the motion picture is the soundtrack accompanying the film Grease . If artists on the album were listed Olivia Newton-John andJohn Travolta while not hear most of the songs. Even the title song was not sung by them was before Frankie Valli attracted. Most of the other songs were sung by Sha na na . The album nonetheless sold throughout the Western world well and was helped in this by four successful singles : " You're The One That I Want "," Grease ","Summer nights "and" Hopelessly Devoted To You . "'' RSO Records was affiliated to Polydor . Contents * 1 Musicians ** 1.1 Names * 2 Music * 3 Hit * 4 Hitnoteringen ** 4.1 Dutch Album Top 100 ** 4.2 Flemish Ultratop 100 Albums Musicians Musicians were scraped from studio musicians, the most famous (though though only later) were David Hungate and Steve Lukather , they played bass on several tracks, but were later part of Toto , Lukather which was the guitarist. Also, Mike Porcaro (future Totoman) played music. In addition, musicians were called, played by Elton John ,Steely Dan and The Bee Gees , not surprising with Barry Gibb (BG) as producer . Names [ edit ] * Drums: Olle Brown, Carlos Vega, Cubby O'Brien Ron Ziegler * Bass: Mike Porcaro , William David Hungate , Max Bennett, David Allen Ryan, Wm. J. Bodine, Dean Cortez, Harold Cowart * Guitar: John Farrar , Tim May ''("Born to Hand Jive"), Jay Graydon , Lee Ritenour , Dan Sawyer, Bob Rose , Dennis Budimir, Thomas Tedesso, Cliff Morris, Joey Murcia, Peter Frampton ("Grease") * Keyboard: Louis St. Louis , Greg Mathieson, Mike Land, Majorca Lincoln, Thomas Garvin, Bhen Lanzarone, George Bitzer * Saxophone: Ray Pizzi ("We Go Together" and "Greased lightnin ''), Ernie Watts ("There are worse things I could do" and "Alone at a drive-in movie"), Jerome Richardson , John Kelson, Jr. * Trumpet: Albert Aarons, Robert Bryant * Trombone: Lloyd Ulgate * Percussion: Eddie "Bong" Brown, Larry Bunker, Victor Feldman , Antoine Dearborn * Harp: Dorothy Remsen, Gayle Levant * Concertmaster James Getzoff * Contractor: Carl Fortina * Background Vocals: Curt Becher , Paulette K. Brown, Beau Charles, Carol Chase, Kerry Chater, Loren Farber, John Farrar , Venetta Fields , Gerald Garrett, Jim Gilstrap , Mitch Gordon, Jim Haas, Petty Henderson, Ron Kicklin, Diana Lee, John Lehman , Maxayn Lewis, Melissa MacKay, Myrna Matthews, Marti McCall, Gene Merlino, Gene Morford, Lisa Roberts , Sally Stevens, Zedrick Turnbough, Jackie Ward , M. Ann White, Jerry Whitman edit The original album was released as double LP , the whole, however, was largely on a single compact disc . In 2008, on the occasion of the thirtieth anniversary of the album Deluxe version on the market, with a second CD with bonus material was added. edit The album ended up in the various versions, LP, compact disc reissues compact disc in the various charts for vinyl records / albums, often also the number 1 position ( United States and United Kingdom . The Deluxe version had that success ( more). Hitnoteringen [ edit ] Dutch Album Top 100 [ edit ] Flemish Ultratop 100 Albums [ edit ] Category:Music Album 1978 Category:Soundtrack Album